


5 Times Vergil Met Another Half-Devil (and 1 Time He Met Yet Another)

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Devil May Cry, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Post-DMC3, Rule 63, Rule 63!Demi-Fiend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the depths of Hell, Vergil meets a woman stronger than himself. Crack story for Nero's origin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Vergil Met Another Half-Devil (and 1 Time He Met Yet Another)

The first time they met, Vergil was still weak from fighting his brother and falling into Hell.

She was weak, too, but less than he was.

Yamato cut deep into her shoulder and breast, splicing flesh but only chipping bones.

She had no weapon, but her fist nearly broke his ribs.

As he sat, attempting to breathe, she offered him a bloodied and marked hand.

"I don't need your pity," he spat almost voicelessly.

"It's not pity," she replied. "You're strong. Let's become stronger together."

Vergil laughed bitterly. "I have no time to waste with the weak. I will defeat Mundus."

She turned and looked at the horizon. In the distance, the three eyes of the King of Hell watched, tirelessly.

"Interesting." She ingested the content of a small bottle she seemed to extract from thin air, and her wound was healed. She then tossed a similar bottle at Vergil's feet in the sand, filled with green.

"If you become stronger, find me again," she said before running off, away from Mundus' eyes.

* * *

The second time they met, Vergil was stronger.

So was she.

Yamato cut deep into her belly, but her spine stopped the blade like a wall.

Her fist cleanly broke both bones in the arm he had raised to parry.

"You're stronger," she observed as Vergil dashed back out of her reach.

"You seem surprised," Vergil replied as he watched a green skinned woman appear and heal his adversary before disappearing in a shower of light.

Said adversary smiled at him. "I'm pleased, actually. Come and become stronger with me."

He scowled. "Who do you think you are?"

Her smile turned into a smirk. "Stronger than you."

Vergil scoffed and turned his back on her. As he walked away, he felt the gentle warmth of healing mending his broken arm, and it angered him even more.

* * *

The third time they met, Vergil was stronger.

So was she.

Yamato stayed stuck an inch deep into her side and would not budge any further.

She punched a hole through his heart.

As he woke from being healed, he found himself with his head in her lap, looking upward at her face. She had amber eyes. "Stop playing games with me," he growled.

"Who's playing?" she asked him. "Power ain't a game. You drive me to get stronger every day."

"Interesting," he replied, rolling away from her to pick up Yamato and get back on his feet. "You could almost say you're doing the same to me."

She beamed. "So you'll come with me, right?"

Vergil walked away without a word.

* * *

The fourth time they met, Vergil was stronger.

So was she.

Yamato barely nicked the skin of her neck.

She did not retaliate.

"Don't mock me!" Vergil shouted as he attacked anew, slicing at her abdomen and drawing no blood.

The last thing he saw was her fist coming right at his face.

When he next woke, it was in a pool of his own blood and congealed brain matter. He gritted his teeth. Healed again.

She was sitting next to him, looking into the distance.

"I told you I didn't need your pity," Vergil growled as he sat up.

"And I told you it wasn't pity," she countered. "I've been thinking."

"Spare me."

"About power, I mean."

Vergil reluctantly sat back down at her side.

"I've been wondering... how I could put it to best use. I am not yet the most powerful being there is, but, I think I could be."

Vergil looked down at his boot, discreetly glancing at her from time to time.

"I think I want to help people who can't protect themselves."

"Can you even protect yourself?" he asked.

"Hit me again if you think I can't," she replied, a smile on her lips.

Vergil didn't draw his blade. "You are a fool." Just like Sparda.

"I am," she agreed. "You are not. Come help people with me."

Vergil rose to his feet and left.

* * *

The fifth time they met, Vergil was stronger.

So was she.

Yamato could not hurt her.

She did not counterattack.

Vergil sheathed his sword. "How powerful are you now?"

"Not quite enough yet," she answered. "And you?"

"Never enough," he said.

She smirked.

He stepped forward, kissed that smug smile, and only left the next day.

* * *

They did not meet again.

A Lilith and her serpent came to him one day, carrying a bundle of black cloth.

"I come in her name," she stated despite the threat of Yamato. "Where she has gone, she could not take him."

"Where is she?!" Vergil growled, threatening.

"Beyond your comprehension," the Lilith said, approaching to hand Vergil the bundle. "She trusted you to have him."

Vergil sheathed his sword and took what the demon of temptation was offering.

A baby, not yet a year old, was snoozing peacefully, buried in the blanket.

He had white hair.


End file.
